Notes from the Path
Notes from the Path is a 1996 compact disc recording by the Virginia Glee Club. The group's first recording to be released on CD, the album features live performances from the 1993-1994, 1994-1995, and 1995-1996 seasons, and is conducted by John Liepold and Craig Fennell. The disc is notable for featuring the first CD recording of the Glee Club commissioned James Erb arrangement of "Shenandoah," as well as featuring traditional and modern Virginia songs and Glee Club repertoire. The title "Notes from the Path" refers to Glee Club member Nathan Moore (class of 1993), affectionately known as "Pathfinder." Track listing # Stabat Mater (Plainchant) # Sancta Mater (Francisco da Peñalosa (1470-1582)) # Bogoroditse Devo (Kievan Chant; Kedroff, arr.) # Shenandoah (James Erb, arr.) (Commissioned by VGC) # New Day (Peter Knight, arr.) # Hold On (Eugene Thamon Simpson, arr.) # Riu Riu Chiu (Traditional Spanish Carol) # Crucifixus (Antonio Lotti (1667-1740)) # Sicut cervus (Palestrina (1525-1594)) # Soon-Ah Will Be Done (William Dawson, arr.) # Helan Går (Traditional Swedish Drinking Song; Marcus Hagegård, arr.) # Ride The Chariot (William Henry Smith, arr.) # Heavenly Light (Peter J. Wilhousky, arr.) # Little Innocent Lamb (Marshall Bartholomew, arr.) # El Yivneh Hagalil (Traditional Hebrew Chant) # Ubi Caritas (Maurice Duruflé(1902-1986)) # Quatre Petites Prieres de Saint Francois d'Assise (Francis Poulenc (1899-1963)) # Dona Nobis Pacem (Traditional) # Come Again Sweet Love (John Dowland (1563-1626)) # Brothers, Sing On! (Edvard Grieg) # The Winter Song (Frederic Field Bullard) # This Train (Fenno Heath, arr.) # Bridge Over Troubled Water (Paul Simon) # Ave Maria (Franz Biebl (c. 1909)) # The Good Old Song (2nd Verse) (E.A. Craighill (1895)) # Ten Thousand Voices (J.A. Morrow (1921); MacInnis-Loach, arr.) # The Good Old Song (E.A. Craighill (1895)) # "Bonus Track - Remix" Liner notes During the 1993-'94 season The Virginia Glee Club traveled widely, performing for many audiences, and spreading its "southern charm." 1994 included the Glee Club's Tour of the Northeast. Tour cities included Boston, Stamford CT, Philadelphia, New York City, and Washington D.C. The Virginia Glee Club was one of only a few choruses to make an invited appearance at the American Choral Directors' Southern Division Convention in Knoxville, TN. The 1994-'95 season was also busy for The Virginia Glee Club. The group traveled to Wellesley, MA and Greensboro, NC to perform with women's choruses in those towns, and also performed at the Virginia ACDA Choral Intercollegiate Festival in Lynchburg, VA. The 1995-'96 season was one of the most active and significant in the Glee Club's recent history. The group traveled to Mount Holyoke College and collaborated with their women's chorus, as well as joining with the newly reorganized Virginia Women's Chorus for the Glee Club's fall concert. Old Cabell Hall reopened after renovations lasting three years, allowing the Glee Club to perform its 55th Annual Christmas Concerts back "at home" on grounds of the University. During the first week of March, The Virginia Glee Club began its Tour of the Midwest. During the ten day, five city tour, the Glee Club stopped in Louisville KY, Kansas City, St. Louis, Ann Arbor MI, and Chicago. The following weekend, The Virginia Glee Club launched its yearlong 125th Anniversary Celebration. The songs on this disk were recorded at the following events: Recording Session, St. Andrew's Catholic Church, Roanoke, VA, April '95 (Tracks 1, 2, 3, 24); Concert at St. Andrews, April '94 (Tracks 4, 5, 6); 54th Annual Christmas Concert, University Baptist Church, December '94 (Track 7); Spring Concert, University Baptist Church, March '95 (Track 8); Finals Concert, May '95, University Baptist Church (Tracks 9, 10, 11); Finals Concert, May '96, Old Cabell Hall (Tracks 12, 13, and bonus track); Annual Kickoff Concert, October '96, Old Cabell Hall (Track 14); and the 125th Anniversary Concert, March '96, Old Cabell Hall (Tracks 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26) Category:Glee Club recordings Category:Glee Club of the 1990s Category:1996 Glee Club recordings